I Didn't Mean for this to Happen
by LizJackson4610
Summary: Serena Black (Fem!Sirius) has just escaped from Azkaban into a world where nothing is as it should have been after Lily and James died. Harry is with the Dursley's, the rat Pettigrew hasn't been brought in for being a traitor, and Remus...hates her very existence. How will she get everything back to how it should be? She'll start with the rat. Harry Potter AU with Fem!Sirius/Remus
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Warning: Fem!Sirius (Serena) and Sirius/Remus**

 **And here, we, go:**

As Serena Black ran through the woods, she prayed to all the gods she knew about that she could get away from the dementors, and that Harry was alright.

Harry Potter. Serena's godson. She hadn't seen him in twelve years because of that stupid rat. Azkaban had not been the best place to be for twelve years straight, or at all, come to think of it.

If only she had gone to get Moony, or stayed with Harry, she wouldn't have gone to get Pettigrew and end up separated from all the people she loved.

Oh Remus, she thought, I'm so sorry.

When she got arrested by the Aurors for allegedly killing all those muggles, Remus had been at the Ministry waiting. He had yelled at her asking her why would she kill all those people when he and Harry needed her. She had tried to respond, but she was gone before she could.

That was the last time she had seen or heard from Remus. But right now she needed to focus on getting far enough away from Azkaban to find somewhere to get at least a little sleep before trying to find Remus.

But twelve years of torture and dementors had taken a toll on her body and she needed to rest soon, or it wouldn't matter what she wanted to do, because she would be dead. Serena knew that if the dementors caught her, it wouldn't be back to Azkaban, no, if the dementor's caught her then they would perform the Dementor's Kiss and kill her.

Serena just kept going though. Because if there's one thing she knows, it's that giving up is never an option. That's why she survived all these years. And that's why she's going to survive now.

(Line Break)

Serena woke in a damp cave in the mountains near Hogwarts. She knew that students would be arriving soon, but didn't know the date and so didn't know exactly when.

After she couldn't find Remus, she had gone to check on Harry. What she had found was Harry storming out of the Dursley's with his trunk. The Dursley's. The one place Lily never wanted her child to go. Serena knew that there were many more appealing places for Harry to go if she, herself was incapacitated.

Serena sighed. Harry had seen her in her animagus form before the Knight Bus arrived. She hoped he would have an open mind about her when they actually met, but she also knew what the Ministry had put in the Daily Prophet, that she had escaped and was 'highly dangerous'.

But she knew the truth. Lily and James had agreed to switch their secret keeper at the last minute to Peter without telling anyone else because choosing her was too obvious. So when Voldemort showed up and killed them, she was the one blamed, as she was the one everyone assumed was their secret keeper.

And then when she had stormed after Peter, he had blown up the street, effectively letting him slip away. And the Ministry was completely convinced she was evil and needed to be shipped off to Azkaban immediately.

That meant she never actually got a trial.

Serena had survived twelve years in Azkaban on the belief that Hagrid had taken Harry somewhere safe. Now that she knew he had been taken to the Dursley's, with magic-hating Petunia, for twelve years, she regretted her decision even more.

 _Damn_ that rat.

 **Okay, I am posting this chapter in hopes to get back into writing. I've had the first few chapters written for awhile and am now posting to see the reactions I get as to whether I'll post the rest and continue writing. If you have read my other story, do not expect anything more for that, at least at this point. I'd need to do major reworking and rewriting if I was ever going to continue it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is. Chapter 2. It seemed like at least some people liked the first chapter. Reviews would be nice so that I could hear from my readers exactly what they think. Maybe I'll wait until I have 5 reviews before I post the next chapter.**

 **As always, I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **Ch. 2**

Remus woke up strangely happy. He was rarely happy these days. Not since James and Lily died and Harry was sent to live with the Dursley's. And especially not since Serena was thrown in Azkaban. But last night he dreamed of the first time he met Serena.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Remus navigated the crowded walkway on the Hogwarts Express trying to find a compartment to sit in. He found one with a dark haired boy and girl sitting in it, laughing. He opened the door. "Um, can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The girl and boy looked up at him. "Sure," the girl said, and extended her hand. "My name is Serena Black, and that's James Potter. What's your name?" He took her hand, "Remus Lupin."_

 _(End of Flashback)_

Remus sighed. She had become the most important person in the world to him, and then she went and got herself arrested.

He entered the kitchen to find an owl there with the Daily Prophet, waiting to be paid. He quickly paid it and opened it to the front page, only to see the face of Serena Black and the large text saying: CONVICT SERENA BLACK BROKEN OUT OF AZKABAN.

(Line Break)

As Remus boarded the Hogwarts Express he thought about what it meant that Serena was out of Azkaban. She would most likely try to find either him or Harry, and that most would believe it was to kill them.

He sighed. Dumbledore asking him to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was most likely because of this recent development to help watch Harry. But, this was better than living in abandoned, run-down buildings and shacks like he has been the past twelve years.

Remus found an empty compartment near the front of the train and settled down to take a nap. The full moon had only been a few nights ago and he was still worn out.

Just as he fell asleep he swore he felt an unearthly chill fill the air. But as soon as he felt it, it was gone. And he was off to the land of Morpheus.

(Line Break)

When Remus woke, it was to Harry Potter being attacked by a dementor. He immediately stood and cast the Patronus charm to ward it off, thinking of his happiness he felt when he learned that Serena had escaped. As soon as that was done, he turned to Harry just in time to catch his unconscious body before it hit the ground.

When Harry came-to, Remus handed him some chocolate to help him feel better. He always had chocolate with him since it also helped after the full moon. He could see it helped Harry immensely and put some color back in his cheeks.

As Harry was talking to his friends, Remus observed him. What people said about Harry's looks were true, he looked like James with Lily's eyes. But Remus knew better. Harry also has Lily's cheekbones and slim lips. And the way he holds himself reminds Remus of how Lily would hold herself every time any of the Marauders went close to her; as if expecting trouble any second.

Remus smiled. Serena always thought, even when Harry was a baby, that he would be like Lily with James' looks, not just James with Lily's eyes. Looks like she was right. Although, Harry also probably had some of James' other traits too…

He was broken from his musing as Harry and his friends turned to him. He made some excuse and exited the compartment. He needed to get some air. Especially with the lingering chill from the dementor.

(Line Break)


End file.
